


Sports festival: Sans' origin

by Imjustaperson691738



Category: My Hero Academia, Undertale
Genre: The only spotlights are Kris and Sans, there is not much detail to put in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustaperson691738/pseuds/Imjustaperson691738
Summary: Now. This is a lot of mixing and stuff between the two story.For example, Izuku is replace with Kris, Sans is replaced with Todoroki...You know the rest.This takes place in the sports festival of some of our favourite scene.There is no series to this... yetNecessary details are probably taken care of.I hope you enjoy.Just letting you know, I have updated this story. there are some things that are different from before.





	Sports festival: Sans' origin

The world was normal. The people had jobs, politics took a rise over people's lives in a good but dramatic way. Until suddenly, It happened.

  It all started when a man decided to embark in a research but later on went missing. After his disappearance, superhuman abilities were reported around the world at a very fast and quick change in pace.

  Almost in a single night, 90% of the human population gained special abilities called quirks and changed the world. Those who gained quirks are called monsters due to the abnormal change in appearance.

  The fantasy that was out our reach was now one step closer becoming reality. At the same time, people's fear was increasing over the domination of the monsters.

  However, was a chance for monsters to have their talents recognised to the society. In the end, monsters with their talents known to society were called Heroes.

  Among the wilderness, this is a story about a monster, or rather, a human who decides to become the Hero he aims to be.

  
  


  Today is the day of the sports festival. A once in a year moment where monsters and humans of the first year students from the S.A (Supreme Academy) have their quirks and talents known. A one step closer into becoming a Hero known to society. Everyone was excited to see the quirks and talent of the new first year students.

 

  The stage was fully repaired and ready to go again thanks to Alphys' stage that fixes its own. Without any hesitation, the next event begins.

  Torches from all edges of the stadium lights back to life. Audiences of monsters (and maybe humans) roared as they are dying to see the next fight.

 

  The commentator was eager to start as well. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. "[HELLO THERE AUDIENCE. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE. OUR STADIUM HAS FINISHED ITS LITTLE REPAIRS DUE TO THE PREVIOUS MATCH. BUT IT. IS. TIME. TO. START. THE NEXT ROUND!!!!]" *Mettaton announced with enthusiasm. Hearing that announcement, the crowd starts to cheer even louder. The whole air was later filled with cheers and excitement within seconds without waste.

 

  *Name: Pro hero Mettaton, Quirk: Robotic, she can basically do anything a rescue robot can do. That includes voice emplification, detecting radio signals and sharp vision.

 

  The two contestants gave out their blank stares and approaches the stadium. One is filled with determination to win in the battle against his classmate. The other hops onto the hard floored stadium and gave his opponent a hollow intimidating stare. Both of them did not want to win, but they don't feel like losing either.

 

  As the both of them step onto the stage, another roar cheers out to the both of them. "[NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE INTRODUCTION OF OUR CONTESTANTS AGAIN!!!]". A mechanical screen switches and shows the contestant's faces. "[ON THE LEFT SIDE IS THE MONSTER THAT LOOKS PLAIN AND EXPOSE FROM THE OUTSIDE, BUT HE IS NO PUSHOVER EITHER. THE AUGUST **KRIS!!!! ON THE RIGHT, THE SKELETON WHO HAS ACED HIS PREVIOUS CONTESTANT WITHOUT A SCRATCH. HE SHOWS NO MERCY, NOT EVEN WHEN THEY HAVE A BAD TIME. THE PYRRHIC FEELING ***SANS!!!!!!]" the noise from the crowd roars as they began to cheer for the contestants. If listen carefully, the part of the crowd seems to cheer for Kris. Majority of the crowd seems to cheer for Sans due to his sheer power.

 

**Name: Kris, Quirk: Determination (or so others call it Willpower), he can empower his enemies with a powerful strike. A very strong tide turner. But his "soul" will then take the recoil after doing so. If he runs out of soul power, he will remain useless until he completely recovered.

 

***Name: Sans, Quirk: Half-bone half-beam, he bonetrousles with his right and summons Gaster blasters with his left. 

 

  "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT-" most of the crowd exclaimed except for the VIP and the other students.

  Papyrus who sat at the front seat spectated the both contestants with worried eyes. "I wonder who will win in this round. I hope Kris will be alright," Papyrus said to himself. "Yeah, I agree with you. Your brother's ability to summon bones is scary and op. It immediately immobilised Error in the previous round within seconds. No one is going to ignore that," Merlina responded to Papyrus.

  (Extra fact: [Name: Error, Quirk: Entanglement, he is able to produce durable strings with the tip of his fingers. He has no foresight abilities or bonetrousle abilities for those who are curious.])

  (Extra fact: Merlina is a name I gave to Undyne. Her Hero alias would be Undyne anyways.)

  Lancer who thought he was late came just in time as he rushed to the seats. "Ooh boy, it seems that I am on time. Hey Susie! I'm gonna fight you next after this round right Purple girl?" Lancer plops down to the seat next to Susie and snugs her a little.

  "Shut up gnome. I'm paying attention to this fight," Susie growls back as she pushes Lancer away from her. 

 

  Back to the stage, Sans stares at Kris with the same cold and hollow stare from before. He seems a bit sad and fearful. Kris knew immediately that this would be a pyrrhic match for Sans.

 

  "[READY CONTESTANTS????? AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDD SSTTTAAAARRRRTTTT!!!!!!!!!!]" A loud airhorn blared and the crowd cheers . 

 

  It now begins.

 

  Sans took a small breath. As he leans forward with the sole of his right foot, bones starts to appear from the ground. They all travelled to Kris in an immense amount of speed. With the number of bones, his opponent was then completely overwhelmed by those bones. Sans lets out a small sneer and turned back with delight, not knowing that he celebrated too early.

  A red slash struck onto the bones, causing them all to be sliced apart, ruining the magic. Residues of that attack was then blown away with a sudden gust of wind. Everyone at crowd was brought to surprise from that fully blown counter.

  "[WWHHOOAA, KRIS COUNTERED SANS ATTACK IN ONLY ONE SMALL MMOOVVEE!! WHAT WAS THHHAAAATTTT????!!!!]," Mettaton exaggerated as she commentate on that counter. The confident sneer that was on Sans' face was immediately wiped off and replaced with a fearful face. He turns around and see that his opponent is still standing.

 

  Of course, everyone was surprised from the counter. Except for one person.

 

  After doing that, Kris felt a sharp pain from his chest. The "soul" on his chest formed a tiny little crack.

  He already did some research before the match even started. He knew that Sans would shoot a flurry of bones at the very start of the match. But to his disappointment, he could not identify a single opening during the previous match. Which is why the best option for Kris right now is dash towards Sans and strike him down when the iron is hot. The main concern he has is that his quirk might be at his limit before that happens.

 

  Sans gave a face of refusal. He then shoot out another bone attack to Kris. Once again, the attack was deflected and gave another giant gust of air towards Sans.

 

  "[WHOOOOAAAAHHHH!!!! KRIS DEFLECTED SANS' ATTACK AGAAAAIIIINNNN!!!!!!!]" Mettaton exaggerated again. Toriel lost her patience and elbowed Mettaton.

  "[Mettaton. Do your job properly. Don't be an idiot.]" She informed the main commentator.

 

  In the fight, Sans was getting annoyed from the counter-attack. With the third time, Sans shot his attack again. But this time he realise that Kris was missing from his original position.

  To his disappointment, he then manage to see that Kris was running towards him like a suicide bomber. "What are you doing huh?" he raised his arm towards Kris "You trying to piss me off?" Sans shouted with anger as he shot another attack.

  "Like hell I would," Kris responded as he deflected the attack again. The crack on Frisk's heart was then starting to become bigger. Sans noticed the crack, but still does not understand his opponent's motives. He tried to defend himself, but a sharp pain stopped him from using quirk. Kris saw the opportunity and landed a solid hit with his determination.

  Sans was then pushed back by a lot. He manage to summon a wall of bones behind him so that he does not get out of the ring.

 

  Kris stepped away before he gets hit by some of the bones on the ground.

 

  Everyone from the crowd was blown away from that moment. But the one who was more surprised was Mettaton herself.

  "[KRIS LANDED A HIT ON SANS!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! JUST WHAT IS GOING ON?!]"

 

  Sans decided to go slow. He then summons some bones out from the ground and throws them at Kris at a high speed. Kris dodges the bones but wanted to take the risk. As he charges towards Sans, a sneak attack came out from the ground and traps Kris' foot in the prison of bones. Sans gave a small smirk on his face and shot out the bones from the ground. With no other choice, Kris had to use up his remaining strength and cancel out the rest of the bone attack to escape. The heart on Kris' chest reveals a giant crack and darkens in a black red colour.

  "What do you gain from doing this? Why won't you let me win?" Sans shouted in anger as he gets tired of the battle. He can feel his bone marrow is chipping off his right arm. 

 

  Despite the pain, Kris clenched his fists and gets into a fighting stance. "Why should I not let you win?. Because I am doing my best effort here. Everyone here in this festival is doing their bestest here. No one was trying to slack off." He took a deep breath for his next catharsis. He didn't want to say this but there was no other choice. To encourage Sans to put effort that is.

  "Do you think you can finish everything with half of your strength? Do you think that fighting without 100% of your power will grant you immediate victory? Do you think being lazy would have your work finished immediately? You haven't put a single scratch on me after this whole time. SO COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT YOU BONE HEAD BASTARD!"

 

  The crowd became silent after hearing that. Frisk let out a confused face. "What is young Kris trying to do?" he wondered as he watches the match.

 

  A small glow came out of Sans' left eye and later disappeared. Sans became enraged from hearing those words. "Stop it. Huh,  letting me come at you with everything I got? Not damaging you while you are hurting yourself? You're pissing me off." Sans stomped the ground with his right foot. More bones shot out to Kris at a faster pace.

  As expected, the attack was deflected again. The darkened "soul" from his chest did its final crack and dropped to the floor shattering like glass.

  Sans smirked again. He thought since without the "soul" power, he is now useless just like what happened before. He stomped the ground and more bones shot out onto Kris. "Welp drop dead for me will you?"

 

  A weak chuckle came out during the attack. "Heh, not now."

 

  With Sans' surprise, a stronger strike responded and once again disrupted the attack. The residue wind was as strong and hard as a truck that it pushed Sans back.

  He panicked so much that he summons a thicker wall of bones behind him. Should he have done the same layer as before, he would have got out of the ring no matter what.

"[WWHHOOAA!!! SANS GOT PUSHED BACK AGGAIIINNNN?!?!?!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!?! KRIS IS STILL THERE STANDING AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED BUT HE LOOKS TOTALLY WORN OUT!!!]" Mettaton had to commentate what was going on.

  As Sans got up from the impact, he saw Kris still standing stood in the middle of the stage. "Tch, what a monster," Sans thought as he runs towards the opponent to get a closer hit.

 

  Kris then noticed something that is a bit... different. The steps Sans made were heavier than normal, and his right arm started dangles as if it was dead...again.

  He smirks at Sans. "About time," he said.

  Kris took the opportunity. He does a quick dash towards Sans slightly to the left and tries to regulate the remaining determination in him. A flurry of bones were shot at him at panic, but all of them missed. With a single swipe, Sans got hit by the chest and was pushed back again.

 

  The crowd began to roars louder for Kris. Merlina closes her right eye to not watch the fight. Mettaton kept screaming like a banshee.  Papyrus was shocked...or rather frightened as he sees his brother this worn out in the fight.

 

  "[I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! KRIS LANDED A SINGLE ATTACK ON SANS!!! WILL- ACK]" Mettaton got smacked on the head by Toriel. "[Do your job properly Mettaton. Commentate not exaggerate.]"

 

  Frisk kept wondering about things as he sees his son fighting against the young skeleton. He doesn't seem to be too happy of what he is assuming right now. In the end, the Number one Hero got up and left the fight. 

 

  As the fight remains at large, Sans was very angry. His tiredness however held down his atrocious temper. His attacks started to become useless towards the monster in front of him. Without any strength, he kneeled to the ground. Sweat was dripping onto the ground and his eyes begins to fade. He feels tired even though his enemy is the one who is more worn out.

  "Bastard. You...I...want to win against you...freaking idiot...with this arm alone. I-I don't want to win using my father's powers," Sans showed his feeling towards. He was getting really tired that he didn't want to speak.

 

  Kris uppercut Sans in the chin. Blood came out of Kris' arm as he has reached way past his limit. The veins in his body darkens as if he is suffering from a lack of air.

  "It is your quirk right? Then. Who. Said. IT WAS HIS?! IF YOU HAVE IT, IT IS NO ONES POWER, ONLY YOURS. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DENY YOUR ABILITIES?" Kris scolded Sans who is on the ground with a bitter punch.

 

  Sans was ashamed for being scolded by his own opponent. He never felt that way before. He wanted to deny what his father's words but he doesn't know if he is doing it the right way. "But isn't Kris right? I could do sleep, I could talk back, I could even tell my friends on how I feel. But my father could do that...right?" he thought before getting another punch to the face.

 

  "Talents are given but not acquired by force. Work with those hands of your own."

 

  He finally remembered something he was forced to forget.

  As Kris gets ready to punch Sans again, Kris was instead punched back by Sans'...left arm. Kris manage to see that Sans' small eye lights were missing. He hopped back away from Sans.

 

  Then, the trigger came.

 

  Mysterious steam starts to emit from Sans' left, covering his arm. A bright glow appeared on his left showing a neon blue green eye staring at Kris. Sans gave a big evil smile. "Hehe, I should have stayed like this. It's not too shabby was it? Ya going to regret letting me use my left," Sans smiled as he stood up with more beads of sweat drips onto the ground.

  The crowd awe with amazement. The teachers and students were shocked when that happens. Papyrus' jaw literally dropped to the ground after seeing what happened. "Sans finally used his left?! How in Papyrus, what is going on?!" Papyrus exclaimed as he reconnects his jaw.

  Merlina was even more terrified as she sees the stage. "What is going on?! Is Kris going to die? What is Sans doing???"

 

  A loud cheer came from the other side of the stadium. Fonts of windings started to emit from a monster at the VIP spectator seat. 

  "HAHAHA, THIS IS AMAZING!! SANS, YOU HAVE FINALLY DONE IT. THIS PATTERNS REPRESENTS STRONG IMPULSES. ABSOLUTELY DYNAMIC. YOU HAVE FINALLY STRENGTHENED YOUR RESOLVE ONTO FOLLOWING MY FOOTSTEPS. FINALLY, YOU SHALL SURPASS ME AND FULFIL MY EXPECTATIONS!!!" Gaster exclaimed as he cheers Sans at the edge of his seat. But Gaster's face was more down than his usual creepy face.

 

  Mettaton was confused in her room. "[Huh?, Gaster suddenly shouted words of encouragement to Sans? What a weird father. But instead, WHAT IS GOING ON?? SANS IS EMITTING STEAM OF ALL SORTS. WILL SANS TURN THE TIDE OF THE BATTLE???]"

 

  Kris smirks as he sees Gaster's face. He has finally proved Gaster wrong.

  "Where are you looking at kid?" Sans asked Kris with an evil smile "I'm gonna give you a really good time," Sans replied to Kris.

  Kris wanted to hold back. But he felt like he wanted to win this time. "Do your worse lazy bones."

 

  With all out, Sans stomped to the ground with his right foot one last time and shot a mountain full of bones at Kris. On the other hand, Kris dashed forward with all the remaining determination he has as he dodges the bones. With the both of them not going to regulate their powers, each of the contestants went full throttle.

  Sans then summons a Gaster blaster in front of him. "Sayonara! HAHA."

 

  "STAHPPIT!!!" ****Muffet screamed outside the stadium ring as she tries to restrain the both contestant doing a suicidal attack with her strong webs. But she was too late into doing so.

 

*Name: Muffet, Quirk: Webbing, she can use her webs to stick enemies together, use it as a weapon or use it as a form of defence.

 

  A beam blast and a bright red strike collide with each other. With an instant, an explosion from the center the stadium blew up like a small nuclear blast. A giant wind blew towards the crowd that the smaller monsters were almost blown away while doing so. Everyone was amazed at the same time shocked over the impact.

 

  Smoke then covered up the ground. "[Whoawhoawhoa!! What happened here? Miss Toriel, EXPLAIN EXPLAIN!!]" Mettaton exclaimed as she fell to the floor after the impact.

  "[It would seem that that apparently when those two attacks collide with each other, a chain reaction happened. But I wasn't expecting an explosive effect. It was a very dangerous act.]" Toriel explained calmly at her seat.

  Mettaton got up into action. "[SHAMWOWDINGAJIG, THAT WAS UNEXPECTED. WHO KNEW THAT WERE TO HAPPEN. BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHO IS THE REAL WINNER?? MUFFET, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING?]"

  The crowd was silent as they want to know who is the one that is going to claim victory. Muffet got up and brushed the debris away from her web armour. Even with her five eyes, she couldn't see anything as well.

 

  Luckily the dark smoke started to clear up. It appears that the two contestants seems to be standing.

 

  Everyone was shocked. Was it a draw?

 

  Kris was seen almost a finger away from Sans. On the other hand, Sans has bones at his back with his left eye flickering like a technology glitch.

  Kris gave a good broken smile. "You...did...it. Go...od luck...then."

  He then collapse to the ground like a corpse, close to passing out.

 

  "Umm, K-Kris has fallen to the ground. So, Sans goes to the semi- finals," Muffet announced confidently to the commentator. 

  The crowd all roared loudly with cheers on their seats from that astounding victory. They were all amazed from that fight.

  
  


  Behind the screen, the injured Villains stare at the screen with interested looks.

  Fellsans felt so bored that he wanted to char the screen so bad. But the thing he could not take his eye off was Kris. He was fixated on him so bad that even the thought about it wanted to char the sight of him.

 

  "Hey boss. I want to kill him. Can you go there and let me do it?"

  A chuckle came out from the shadow of the room. "No. Not now...but maybe later. Rest first. After all eventually, the world will realise that in this society, IT IS TO KILL OR BE KILLED."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, a person here typing things.  
> I made this up because I thought of it randomly, so some parts may be hard to understand. I hope that it is interesting.  
> If possible, I can make a series of the crossover of Undertale and My hero academia. If not, then this can be a story for another day.  
> Thumbs up.


End file.
